


【盾冬】并非原罪

by Alerxia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerxia/pseuds/Alerxia
Summary: 重生计划的前一晚，阿伯拉罕·厄斯金博士告诉史蒂夫，血清会放大你的所有东西，好的趋近于完美，而坏的也蜕变为邪恶。





	【盾冬】并非原罪

**Author's Note:**

> 整篇队一线，安徒生黑暗童话风。

在坐的听好了，宇宙里有许多条亘古不变的真理，其中大部分不为人所知，因为它们太过广博和深刻，无法被脆弱的碳基生物所理解。可是这一条却是被多次“宇宙至高理事会”通过、可以在宇宙间被公开的真理，那就是：“人类对于故事的渴求永远不会停止。”

虽然不同的人对于故事的内容和层次有着不同的需求，比如有的人看看有趣的pwp、xx文学也就满足了，有的人却假模假式地要求更多，比如有深刻哲学含义和社会记录价值等等，非常地正人君子，令人肃然起敬。可惜今天的这个故事并不属于后者（很遗憾也不是前者）。

这个故事始于1943年的纳粹德国后方战场，结束于1944年的瑞士，一个叫做格林达瓦尔的冰河峡谷中。几千年来，这里的落雪不断凝结成冰块，然后沉积到地下的冰川中，最终和岩石融为一体。

故事的真实性无法考证，不过可以保证这故事的主角一定是人，因为所有优秀故事的主角总是人，起码有着人类的思想及感情。话说回来，人类真的是一种特别奇怪的生物，他们常常心口不一，敏感多疑，永远摸不透他们在想什么，恐怕有时候他们自己都不清楚，就像史蒂夫·罗杰斯——这个故事的英雄（Hero）——现在的窘境，而刚刚被他救了性命的、他最好的朋友巴奇，正疑惑地歪着脑袋看他。

对挚友说这样的话也太奇怪了，史蒂夫心里想，并不由得为没把话说出去而松了口气。刚才那句话突然涌上来几乎要冲破他的喉咙，他只能突兀地中断话语、涨红脸像突然被噎住那样把它咽回去。

“去他的施密特和107军团吧，我来德国战场就是为了找你。”

这不是真的！他不得不试着全力说服自己，他在意自己的价值被肯定，他不想再当跳舞的猴子，盟军和国家的前途对他来说举足轻重，然而有那么一小部分的他坚持着“我不相信你死了，所以只为了你而来”。

逃出俘虏营之后巴奇就一刻不停地说着话，他为史蒂夫惊人的改造开心极了，向他打听他家乡的境况，诉说战场的残酷，和自己在秘密兵工厂的见闻，虽然他对自己被折磨的事轻描淡写地带过。史蒂夫认真地听着，然后也把自己堪称奇迹的经历一五一十地告诉他，不知道为什么，见到巴奇后他的心就无法保持冷静，而是充满了一种澎湃的、说不上来的情感，末了那句话几乎要脱口而出。还好巴奇没有在意这个，他只关心改造会不会让史蒂夫一直疼着。

久别重逢的喜悦让史蒂夫脑子有点短路，他告诉自己，然后假装把这事抛在脑后。

后来，史蒂夫在和军中交接了情报后，坚定地拒绝了上校菲利普斯的安排，执意组建了自己的咆哮突击队——那基本就是巴奇原本的小队加上他这个半路出家的队长。突击队的战绩卓越，一段时间后便被送往东欧的小国执行机密任务。一行人掩盖身份，乘上了冒着蒸气前往东欧的绿皮火车。

兴许是最近的战斗太多，而狙击手总要全神贯注看护整支队伍，在路上巴奇便睡着了，他头歪在火车窗子上，随着列车的颠簸一下下轻轻敲着车窗。与他连坐的史蒂夫简直坐立难安，他一点点挪动自己，几乎贴到巴奇身上，他想把巴奇可爱的脑袋搁到自己肩膀上来，这样他可以休息的更舒适。然而他不确定这是不是一种合乎礼仪的行为，罗杰斯队长心虚地望四周瞟了瞟，道根、菲尔沃斯他们都在喝啤酒、打牌或者呼呼大睡，没人注意这边。于是他壮起胆子，用一只胳膊让巴奇身体换了方向，扶着他的头靠这自己，巴奇一点没醒，他困极了，在睡梦中咂咂嘴，靠在史蒂夫的胸前继续睡着。

这辆在山谷里行驶的火车，时不时喷出一股轻烟，像面纱似的笼罩了这片多林的山地。史蒂夫和巴奇坐在末位的车厢里，他看到巴奇正靠着他胸口闭着眼睛，呼吸喷在他的下巴上，他可能在是做梦，眼皮下的眼珠不停地微微颤动着，时不时会舔一下红润翘起的嘴唇。史蒂夫全无休息的想法，他不自然地四处张望着，手却悄悄的握紧了巴奇的，还与他十指相扣——尴尬、羞耻和隐秘的快乐同时从他心底浮上来。火车进入一条长长的隧道，就像他们在黑暗里行驶，史蒂夫感受到胸口上的重量，有了一种他们’心心相印’的感觉，他和巴奇好像在黑暗中融成一体了！他突然很想吻他，只要他一偏头就可以吻的到，而巴奇根本不会察觉得到——他为这个念头感到一阵颤栗的喜悦，然而窃喜只持续了一秒钟，就被自我唾弃冲的烟消云散。

天哪，史蒂夫，你在想什么？你怎么会对你最好的朋友究竟怀着这样不堪的念头？你什么时候变成这样一个不正常的、有着畸形欲望的衣冠禽兽？如果菲利普斯上校、佩姬甚至道根他们知道自己是这样一个人，他们绝对不会再尊重你哪怕一天、一小时了！

最重要的是巴奇，如果巴奇知道……就算他顾念往日的情分不把他当怪物看、不跟着大家唾骂他，也会摇摇头远离，再也不会和他亲近一秒钟了。

意识到这一点后，史蒂夫瞬间仿佛掉进了一个阴冷的、黑黢黢的冰窟窿，刺骨的水压得他喘不过气，沼泽里长出藤蔓要把他一把拖进命运的肮脏阴森的大口里，无数声音在他脑海里低回游荡，似乎同时有魔鬼和天正吵得不可开交。

“好的趋近于完美，而坏的也蜕变为邪恶。”厄斯金博士的话语仿佛在耳边响起，沉甸甸地打击他的心脏。史蒂夫觉得自己陷入了某种诅咒，血清给了他强壮的躯体和坚定的意志，却也解开了恶魔的封印，现在邪恶的灵魂被困在了他的身体里，永远也不得释放。

史蒂夫痛恨这些无法控制的情感，在不停的自我折磨中他既觉得恐惧，有时他又在这恐惧的背后又发现一种成瘾般的、难以摆脱的快感，比如现在，引诱夏娃的蛇正在他耳边嘶嘶地吐信子，令他焦躁烦闷，坐立难安。

他正坐在热闹的酒馆里，舒缓的音乐在光线暧昧的空中漂浮。他机械地喝着杯子里的啤酒，眼睛却死盯着一个方向。不远处的巴奇正和一个女孩紧挨着坐在一起，那是一个漂亮的法国女孩，头发时髦地烫卷，脸蛋像个精致的洋娃娃。她穿着小洋裙和巴奇紧贴着，两个人额头几乎要粘在一起。他们窃窃私语着，不时发出几声暧昧的、愉快的笑声。史蒂夫听不见他们在讨论什么，也许是刚上映的爱情电影，也许是接下来的假期里的约会，他假装镇定的在人群中央喝着啤酒，却仿佛能感受到奔腾的血液如何剧烈地冲击全身的血管，让他一刻不得安宁。

周围的人群故意大声讨论着“胜利女神”佩姬是多么值得人尊重又多么有魅力，即使不认识史蒂夫和佩姬的人，也在电影里看到过史蒂夫表盘里的照片，他们窃笑着交换一下眼神，心照不宣的认为‘这是多么般配的一对啊！’，在这样想法的驱动下，即使是编出来的他们的风流故事也在军队里传得飞快。他们把啤酒杯撞到一起，在一旁大声喝彩：胜利属于美国！

而史蒂夫全无所觉，只看到巴奇吻了那姑娘一下——他一瞬间晃神了，他甚至有种错觉，仿佛巴奇亲吻那女孩的时候眼神瞟向自己，史蒂夫再也坐不住，因为巴奇已经抓起那女孩的手向酒馆外走了，天知道他们会去哪里，也许是露天电影院，也许是那女孩的家，有着漂亮壁纸和香水味道的卧室，史蒂夫被想象中的画面刺激了一个激灵，他几乎听得到年轻的肉体交汇时巴奇和姑娘发出的阵阵愉悦的呻吟……

他激动地站起来，动作之大几乎要把椅子打翻，大家都奇怪地看着他们的队长。而史蒂夫不管那些，三步并作两步冲上去，冲到巴奇和那女孩面前——“你不能带走他！”那女孩不解的看着她，用奇怪的英文口音问：“为什么？”

为什么，为什么，史蒂夫突然口干舌燥起来，有人在他的嗓子里点了一把火，烟呛得他说不出话。

因为他是我的，任何人都夺不走他！他很想破口而出，然而他出口的却是：“是她，你不能带走她。”

“队长，”巴奇都没叫他史蒂夫，说明他真的有点生气了，“今天和明天是我的假期。”

“被我取消了。”史蒂夫随口说起谎（不过这也不算说谎，这是长官的命令不是吗），“你这两天都得留在军队里，有任务我会通知你的。”史蒂夫觉得自己编不下去了，但是已经说出口的话没办法收回，“这个任务很重要，所以你得留下来。”

“好吧好吧。”巴奇举起双手表示投降，带着委屈和歉意看着一脸失望的女孩，女孩愤愤不平地跺跺脚，不甘地看了史蒂夫一眼，才跑开了，巴奇甚至没能出去追她。

“史蒂夫，你搞砸了我的约会。”巴奇无奈而温柔地看着他说，眼神一点也没有怨咎的意思。这不是史蒂夫第一次破坏他的约会了，但是他第一次感觉不到自己的一丝丝歉意。

“去占有他吧！”史蒂夫心底的魔鬼喊道，“就去这样做吧！我要去占有他！这个人是从头到脚都是属于我的，我不会让他被人夺走！”

“不成！不成！”他听到脑海中的一个声音。这声音好像是教堂的钟声发出的回音。然而这是一支梵唱，一种低语，像是慈祥善良的神灵附在他耳边对他讲话。

“你占有不了他。”这声音反反复复地说。

“我怎么不能？”他几乎在咆哮了。

“你占有不了他，占有不了他，你能够拿走他的身外之物，能占有他的身体——但你留不住他，你拥有不了他的灵魂，他比你想象的还要神圣，他只会越飞越远……”

那钟声一样美丽的声音这么说。

于是史蒂夫再次为自己感到可悲起来，他愿意相信这感情是错误的，是荒谬的！只会为他，为巴奇，为所有人带来痛苦而已，他更不该在梦里醒来时还在思念着他的好朋友——

“史蒂夫？”那是佩姬在呼喊他的名字，“你怎么一个人在这儿，在营地的屋顶上？”佩姬说着边踩着楼梯上来。

她身手不凡，是史蒂夫所欣赏的那样独立自律的女人。佩姬拢了拢长裙边，姿态优雅地坐到他身边。

在月光下，她的皮肤变得透明，这让她比平时还要俏丽动人。她的确和他们说的一样好看，史蒂夫想。

而且最重要的是，无疑佩姬也是仰慕、欣赏自己的，人们喜欢议论这个，似乎看穿了他们之间那层窗户纸，史蒂夫甚至不用着怎么努力，只要顺着一根细细的、被命运和军队和民众的意志牵引的线，就能自然而然的和她成为恰好的一对。就像现在，他们在屋顶上、在淡淡的月光下面坐着，尽管静默无言，可如果这幅场景被哪个记者拍了去，一定又能写出一段佳话。

史蒂夫曾经以为，自己和佩姬是命中注定的一对，他们怎么看都过于般配了。他以为自己一直都很确定。

于是这一天他做了个梦。

梦里他好像和佩姬已经结婚好几年了，佩姬依然贤惠美丽，带着成熟的风韵。而史蒂夫知道，在这桩圆满、令人羡慕的婚姻里面包藏的只是被他小心藏起来的迷茫和不归属感。

史蒂夫想着，这不就是自己一直想要的生活——战争胜利，和自己梦想的女人生活在一起，有白色篱笆和留声机的房子，他本该毫无遗憾，但是幸福之神却远远地离他而去。这天佩姬不知去了哪里，也许是接他们的孩子放学，留他自己在家里，突然他听到有人在敲着窗子，不慌不忙，那节奏里带着难以抗拒的魔力。

那是谁？史蒂夫疑问道，然而那声音很快就消失了。

史蒂夫慌了，他迫切想知道恶作剧的是谁，他跑出去却只看见一个模糊的，挺拔又纤细的黑色影子，史蒂夫想也没想就追了出去，他跑得很快，那个人很快就气喘吁吁的放弃了，对方抬起头，眼睛里全是光彩的亮光。

是他的巴奇！史蒂夫觉得自己的心如擂鼓，跳得从没有那么快过，巴奇的棕发长了些，还是那么年轻和好看，他笑嘻嘻地朝他伸出手，而史蒂夫情不自禁的握了上去，跟着他往深渊里走。他们离开家，往越来越深的地方走去。史蒂夫觉得自己在做对不起佩姬的事，这让他心情沉重，而巴奇不言不语，只显出一种特别的风情来，让史蒂夫根本无法抗拒。他紧紧握着巴奇的手，觉得格外安心。

梦境被层层幻象和雾气围绕，在一片幻象中，他们走到一片山间的空地，冷杉上沾满了潮湿的雾气，风里全是新长出的野草和薄荷的幽香，在清淡又新鲜的香气中，巴奇情意绵绵的看着他，在他耳边低语：你想我吗？巴奇的眼睛清亮的出奇，简直好看极了，年轻极了，史蒂夫怔怔地点点头，可巴奇叹息了一下，神情突然哀伤又悲戚。

“可你丢下我了……”

“我……”史蒂夫想说什么，但突然之间，巴奇不见了，那带着野草和薄荷香气的风吹走了，回家的路也消失了，史蒂夫一个人被困在茫茫荒原。

醒来之后，史蒂夫满头大汗，他慌忙地去了巴奇的帐篷，看到在里面睡的安详的巴奇才放下心。

我怎么舍得丢下你呢？史蒂夫静静站在一边，看着他的睡颜想。他开始绝望地意识到，他对巴奇的感情早已与他共生，正如原罪，无法割裂。

在意大利行军的时候，所向披靡的突击队遇到了点困境，头顶乌云密集的挤在山顶，野兽一样的狂风似乎就藏在那乌云上头。“那是风暴要来啦！”道根神秘兮兮地说。还好他们在夜幕前找到了一个临时的遮蔽所，一栋荒凉的屋舍，像是被炸弹席卷过，只有门前的马厩还算完好。“我们要像耶稣那样睡在马厩里了。”菲尔沃斯在胸前划了个十字。

但是什么能难倒队长麾下的咆哮突击队呢，他们一点都不害怕寒冷，他们用木炭和杉树枝点起一堆火，熬起一锅奇怪而丰富的汤，他们在火堆前肆意地放声说笑——他们见过战争最残酷的一面，可还是这样有精神，好像从没被战争伤害。

顾忌着远处的风暴，他们不打算窝在马厩里睡了，突击队的成员们围成一圈，开始讲起自己听过可以拿来吹牛的恐怖传说，可是没有人真的为此感到害怕。

大家都兴致勃勃、全情投入，因此谁也没有发现，史蒂夫一直盯着他最好的朋友，他贪婪地看着他，因为没人注意（包括巴奇自己）他变得更加大胆，而那不仅仅是对好朋友的眼神，那像猎人盯着他的小鹿，小鹿是很狡猾的，猎人得比他还狡猾才可以。

他的小鹿双颊红扑扑的，牙齿雪白，眼睛黑的发亮，就像燃烧的火焰，他现在快活极了，似乎没有什么能比得上在寒冷的悲惨的夜里和兄弟们坐在火堆边谈笑喝汤更快活的事了。

巴奇是个漂亮的年轻人，史蒂夫从小就知道这个，而现在他只是觉得自己的认识更加深刻了。

出发去瑞士逮捕佐拉博士的前一晚，苏联战场传来捷报，战争形势几乎明朗起来，突击小队都有些亢奋，尤其是巴奇。他喝了很多很多酒，队友们也喝了很多，却发现史蒂夫怎么也喝不醉，于是全营的人都在起哄让史蒂夫多喝，只有巴奇拦着不让，最后还跟他们急了，说要带史蒂夫回去。

那天晚上，队友们连番上阵，一杯接一杯地见底，史蒂夫渐渐笑不出来了，他的身体和脑子同时变得不清醒起来，他从不知道喝醉是什么感觉，难道就是这样吗？他沉沉地倒下去了，命运的拳头是那么有力，连他也只能跪在地上屈服。整个世界似乎早已弃他而去，他感觉那欢声笑语都不属于他，那赞美的话语和仰慕的目光也都不属于他，这些闪闪发光的勋章，那套褐色的帅气军装，这些都不是他的。这只是他的一场梦，他醒来仍躺在布鲁克林街道边的垃圾堆里，带着满身的伤痕。

然而有个声音小声的叫他名字，史蒂夫，史蒂夫。这和他从前听到的声音一样，充满了关怀和鼓励，史蒂夫感觉到自己的心起了很大的变化，这些变化也不是一时的，它早就在那儿了，只是现在史蒂夫才感受到它鲜明的存在。那个声音还在继续喊他，轻轻晃着他的肩膀，史蒂夫一把抓住了这双手，看着眼前这个人，他很熟悉又很陌生，那是他的巴奇，同时也不是他的巴奇。但那总归不是别人，巴奇和他们都不一样。他的眼睛像两汪深绿色的湖水，盛着漫天的繁星。史蒂夫想吻他，特别想吻他，曾经他和巴奇熟悉到一条裤子一个被窝的程度，却从来没这么想和他有更加亲密的关系。巴奇跟以前不太一样，参军之后他变得更加强壮，更加成熟，没有以前那样锋芒毕露了，然而史蒂夫却发现他的吸引力成倍的增加。

这是罪恶的，史蒂夫这么告诫自己。但是他依然强硬地按着巴奇的脑袋吻了他——这种美妙的感觉他可能一辈子都没有体会过，他眼神的焦点落在眼前这头小鹿上，他松松垮垮的军装上还沾着刚落下的雪，史蒂夫觉得他比刚下的雪还要新鲜，比盛放的石楠花还要动人，他充满了生气，这么一头活泼的小鹿在史蒂夫的眼睛里和心里蹦来蹦去。

史蒂夫想着，上帝呀，就算着他在这一刻死去，他也心甘情愿！可他只是嘴上这么说着，他把他抱紧了，一点也不愿意松手，要是上帝现在出现要收回对史蒂夫的馈赠，他是绝对不会答应的！他只有二十五岁，正是血气方刚、目中无人的年纪，他想要什么就一定要通过自己的追求的到，想到这一点他觉得全身都充满了勇气，他再也不会为此感到羞愧不安了，他想要巴奇，从来没有停止过！他想要巴奇，一想到他史蒂夫就觉得自己的心要爆炸了，巴奇是他思想的中心，幸福的源泉，是他一生最好最宝贵的东西，天哪，他为什么以前要极力否认这明显的不能再明显的一点呢？他深深爱着巴奇！

史蒂夫想通了，自己是这么热烈的爱着他，全心全意，这个认知让他的脸和身体和心脏都像火一样燃烧起来。他再也不会因为这个而感到羞愧和可耻了，他打算明天就要对他坦白，他要向他道歉，就算被拒绝也没有关系。他知道自己陷入了说不清的狂热，可他笃定自己在做这个决定的时候是最清醒的。

在做出这个决定之后，史蒂夫就没法清醒了，欲望的海洋一刻不息的翻滚着，愉悦和新奇的感觉涌进他的血管，史蒂夫觉得一切都温暖极了也幸福极了，长久依然困扰他的，那隐秘而可耻的苦恼被一扫而空了，整个世界仿佛都变成了他的，他开始嘲笑过去的自己，为什么要难过愁闷，难道这一切都不该是为了人的享受而存在的吗？他在陌生的漩涡里很快的迷失了，他能感受到的，只有一种生命降生之初的狂喜，他不清楚自己在干什么，他只觉得生命里最快活的时光已经来临了。

然而再也没有什么明天了，再也没有什么告白和情话，巴奇巴恩斯从扶手上坠落的那一瞬间就永远的消失了，史蒂夫的秘密和暗影随之永远的埋葬在了格林达瓦尔的雪山之下，他仍是那个没有丁点黑暗面的美国队长。

直到七十年后，史蒂夫在华盛顿的公路打掉了冷面杀手的面罩的那一刻，他的这份原罪才仿佛地底咆哮轰鸣了几世纪的冰川，掀开冻层破土而出，并再没有任何一种力量可以阻挡。


End file.
